From Twolegs to Four
by Mistcloud-star
Summary: What happens when a Warriors fan suddenly finds herself as a cat in the middle of ThunderClan territory?Read to find out!Rated T for possible violence.Inspired by 'I'm a Clan Cat' by GardevoirLove4ever. COMPLETE! JayXMist, JayXOC, JayfeatherXOC
1. Where's my blanket?

**Chapter 1**

**Unkown POV**

Bright light shone in my face.I reached for my blanket to pull it up over my eyes,but it wasn't there.

_That's strange_,I thought.

I opened my eyes to try to find it.I then gasped.

_W-what?_

I was in a forest!I tried to get up but,failed miserably.

"What's going on?"I wondered,looking down at my feet.

Then,I noticed I didn't have any feet.I had paws.I stared in amazement for a few seconds,then looked at the rest of me.I had dark,golden fur;triangle-shaped ears;and a medium-length tail.

Suddenly,a mouse ran past my paws.I tried to scream,but a loud yowl came out instead.

"Did you hear that,Hollypaw?"I heard someone say.

_H-Hollypaw?,_I thought._But,Hollypaw is a CAT!...eep!That means **I **must be a cat!_

I looked around wildly,then dove into a bush.I didn't notice,but the tail I now had was sticking out.

"Lionpaw!Look!"I heard Hollypaw say.

Then,I heard Lionpaw call out,"Hey,Brackenfur!Ashfur!There's a cat on our territory!"

I heard pawsteps coming towards me,then a gentle voice called out.

"Hello?We can see you,you know."

"Err...hi?"I said to them.

"What are you doing in a bush?"Brackenfur asked,sighing.

"I-I heard you coming and the bush was closer than a tree."

"Why are you on our territory?"Lionpaw asked.

"I...I...I want to join your Clan!"I said.

"Oh!Well,if you want to want to join,the first thing you need to do is get out of that bush."Brackenfur meowed..

I blushed under my fur and crawled out.I saw Brackenfur,Ashfur,Cloudtail,Hollypaw,Cinderpaw,and Lionpaw surrounding the bush.

"Come on,let's take you to the Clan",Cloutail said.

Hollypaw and Cinderpaw came up on my left side,and Lionpaw came up on my right.

"What your name?"Cinderpaw asked,while Hollypaw asked,"Are you a she-cat or a tom?"

"Hey,wait!One question at a time!"I said,blushing again.I couldn't tell them my real name,Angela-they might think I was a kittypet!

"Err...My name is...Mist!And I'm a she-cat",I told them.

"Mist is a nice name!"Cinderpaw said.

"Thanks!Um..this is probably a weird question,but,did the sun already disappear?"I asked.

Lionpaw looked at me oddly before replying with,"Yeah."

_Okay_._The eclipse already happened,but they don't have their warrior names_,I thought._That means I'm either in **Eclipse **or **Long Shadows**._

When we arrived at the bramble barrier,Brackenfur,Ashfur,and Cloudtail went to Firestar's den,while the apprentices let me go next.I walked forward excitedly,only to step on a thorn.

"Eeeyowch!"I shreiked,hopping on three paws.

Then,I tripped and crashed with my left side landing in the brambles.I yowled in pain and dashed forward,the thorns scratching me as I got away.

Hollypaw came up to me and meowed worriedly,"Are you okay,Mist?"

"I don't know",I said,twisting around to see blood trickling down my fur.

Cinderpaw came beside Hollypaw.

"Come on,let's take you to see Jaypaw and Leafpool."she said.

_**A/N:Hi everyone!JayfeatherFan23 here!This is my first story and chapter,so,it might not be very good.**_

_**Obviously,there's a lot of Jay pairings,but Mist seems to like Jaypaw in the later chapters(Yes,I already have more chapters.I wrote them while I was waiting for FanFiction to let me publish this.),so tell me if you want JayXMist.I might not listen to your reviews about it though,if you don't want them together.**_


	2. I meet Jaypaw

**Chapter 2**

**Jaypaw's POV**

I heard a cat yowl in pain.I didn't recognize the voice though.

"Are you okay,Mist?"I heard my sister,Hollypaw,say.

I wondered who Mist was while the cat said,"I don't know..."

Then,I heard Cinderpaw."Come on,let's take you to see Jaypaw and Leafpool."

I scented Cinderpaw and the cat come in the cat smelled a bit like Two-legs.

" Is Leafpool here?"Cinderpaw asked.

"She's out collecting herbs"I said,facing the sound of her voice.

"Oh,Well Mist here injured herself walking past the bramble barrier."

I heard Cinderpaw pad out of the den,then Mist walked over and sat down in front of me.I was about to bend down and find her wound,but she held up her paw,before I could,as if she already knew I was blind!

"How did you know?"I asked,suspiciously.

"Kn-know what?"she said,acting like she had no idea what I was talking about.I sighed before getting up and grabbing some herbs.

**Mist's POV **

"How did you know?"Jaypaw asked,suspiciously.

My eyes widened.

"Kn-know what?"I said,trying to act like it didn't happen.

Jaypaw sighed,went to the back of the den and got marigold,damp moss,and cobwebs.

He padded back to me.I held my paw back up.

**Jaypaw's POV**

Mist poked me with her injured paw as if to let me know which one it was.I sniffed her paw,found the thorn,and gripped it tightly in my teeth.

I patted her other paw and pulled out the thorn.

She only let out a small,soft squeak.

I spat out the thorn and started dabbing at her scratches with wet moss.

When I finshed,I chewed the marigold into a poultice and rubbed it on her side.I finished that then,I put cobwebs on her side and her paw.

"Done."I said.

"Thanks Jayfe...er,Jaypaw!"she right before we heard Firestar call out.

"Wait,hang on!Did you almost call me something other than Jaypaw?"I asked.

I didn't hear her reply.

**_A/N:Hey,everyone!JayfeatherFan23 here!(hey,that could be my new catchprase :3)So,the great Jaypaw finally makes an appearance!_**

**_If you want the story to continue...REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!And let me know if you want JayXMist.I still haven't decided._**


	3. My mentor is WHO?

**Chapter 3**

**Mist's POV**

I ran out of the den as soon as I heard Firestar call out,"All cats old enough to their own prey,gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

I watched as the whole Clan and I gathered beneath Firestar.

"Today,a loner wishes to join ThunderClan."Firestar looked down at me."Mist,is it your wish to take on the ways of the warrior code and join ThunderClan?"

"It is."I mewed bravely.

"Then from this moment on,you will be known as Mistpaw.

"StarClan will guide your paws as you get closer to becoming a warrior."

"Mist-paw!Mist-paw!"I beamed as almost everyone cheered for me.I only saw a few cats glaring at me.

Firestar continued."Squirrelflight,you will be mentor to Mistpaw."

_WHAT?WHY HER?_,I thought.

But,I put on a fake smile and touched noses with her.

"What should we do first?"I asked her as the Clan went back to what they were originally doing.

"I'm going to show you the forest."she replied.

"Can we take Jaypaw?He probably hasn't ben in the forest for awhile."

"He hasn't",Squirrelflight agreed."Let's get him"

**Jaypaw's POV**

I heard Mistpaw and Squirrelflight come in the den.

Mistpaw sat down next to me.

"Hi,Jaypaw."she said.

"Hi."

I sensed an aura of uneasiness from Mistpaw that got stronger when Leafpool came in the den.

"Oh!Hello,Mistpaw,Squirrelflight."she said,brightly.

I felt her flinch beside me and heard her reply,"H-hi...Squirrelflight is taking me to see the forest,and I wanted to know if Jaypaw could come,too."

"That's fine."Leafpool said.

"Thanks."I whispered gratefully to Mistpaw.

"I figured you hadn't been out there for awhile."she replied.

She rested her tail on my back for a moment before she got up and walked out with Squirrelflight and me.

...

While we were walking in the forest,Mistpaw would point out something and describe it to me.

She didn't seem to care that I was blind.

Suddenly,she cried,"Oooh,Jaypaw!There's a butterfly over your head!It's so pretty!"She stopped for a second,before saying,"It's wings are the same color as your eyes."

**Squirrelflight's POV**

While we were walking,I noticed how Mistpaw was like a golden version of Jaypaw,minus her white paws and tail.

Her fur sparkled in the light as she laughed and talked with him.

Wait-Jaypaw was LAUGHING?I couldn't believe my ears!That's the first time I've heard Jaypaw laugh in awhile!

_**A/N:Hey everyone!JayfeatherFan23 here!(yep,that is SO my catchprase now)**_

_**Yes,it's like Jaypaw had a female doppelganger that was poked by King Midas.**_

_**And,as Squirrelflight said before,**_ "_Mistpaw was like a golden version of Jaypaw,minus her white paws and tail_."_**As soon as I get 10 reviews that say exactly,**_JayXMist_**,I will do it.**_


	4. Jays of a feather

**Chapter 4**

**Mistpaw's POV**

**Over the past few moons,I'd told Jaypaw,Hollypaw,and Lionpaw what I used to be, and faced Ashfur with them and Squirrelflight in the fire.I'd managed to knock him into the fire,killing him.I escaped with only a few burns and some scratches,and now the apprentices were safe from Leafpool and Squirrelflight's secret.**

**Then,a moon after that,Hollypaw and Lionpaw recieved their warrior names,Hollyleaf and Lionblaze.**

**After all that,Jaypaw,Lionblaze,Hollyleaf and I were all great friends.**

**Now,I'm completely healed and back in the apprentices' den.**

**...TWO MOONS LATER...**

I walked out of the apprentices' den when I heard Jaypaw and Leafpool walk out of the medicine cat den.

"Going to the Moonpool?"I said,licking his cheek.

"Yeah."he mewed.

"I bet you're going to get your medicine cat name today."

"I hope so."

I grinned and watched as he and Leafpool left.

"Hey Mistpaw!"

I turned around and saw Hollyleaf and Lionblaze walking up to me.

"Hi!"I said.

"Do you want to go on the nighttime hunting patrol with us?Squirrelflight said it would be okay."Hollyleaf asked.

My eyes brightened.

"Oh yes yes yes!"I cried,bouncing in circles.

"Whoa!Calm down,Mistpaw!"Lionblaze said,laughing

"Can we come too?Huh,can we,can we,can we?"

Icepaw and Foxpaw came hopping out of their den,obviously full of energy.

"Maybe we should."I whispered to Lionblaze."They need to run off that energy."

Lionblaze nodded and said,"Fine,you can come."

The apprentices shrieked with glee and ran out of the camp.I watched them and shook my head.

"Oh wow,I'm not like that,am I?"I asked Hollyleaf.

"Thank StarClan you're not."she replied,walking out of the camp to get Icepaw and Foxpaw.

Lionblaze sighed and followed her out.

I shrugged and followed both of them out.

...

I breathed the fresh air and remembered when I first went in the forest with Jaypaw.

_No,no,no_.I told myself_.Focus on the patrol._

I sighed and pricked my ears,ready for a sound.

Rustling came from from the base of a tree,almost immediately.I dropped into the hunter's crouch and slid forward,not making a sound.I got closer and saw it was a squirrel.

My eyes widened.

_Great StarClan!It's HUGE!_I thought.

The squirrel was so big,it could feed the elders for a week!Either that,or it was just really fluffy.I do NOT like fluffy squirrels.I unsheathed my claws and got a bit closer then,I pounced on it and killed it wih a quick bite.

"Nice job,Mistpaw!"I heard Icepaw say.

I turned around,the squirrel dangling from my mouth.

Hollyleaf,Foxpaw,and Lionblaze were there.

They all had a lot of fresh-kill.I grinned through the squirrel fur and walked back to the camp.

We dropped the fresh-kill on the pile.I was about to drop my kill,when I heard cats come in the barrier.I dropped the squirrel and turned around.

It was Jaypaw and Leafpool.I watched for a bit as he walked to Hollyleaf and Lionblaze.

"Hi,Hollyleaf!Hi,Lionblaze!"he said.

"Hi.."Hollyleaf and Lionblaze said through their food.

I saw Jaypaw's tail droop and he walked back to his den slowly.

I bounded up to him and said,"Hi Jayfeather!"

His eyes got big,then he chuckled,remembering when I told him I know more than a lot of the other cats do.

"Hi Mistpaw."he meowed.

"I caught a HUGE squirrel!"I said,running to the squirrel and dragging it over to him.

"Wow",he said,running his paw over the squirrel."How'd you catch this?"

"Oh,it was pretty easy."I said proudly."...Do you want to share it?"

"Okay."He said.

Jayfeather and I brought the squirrel to a warm rock.I flopped the squirrel on the rock,then we crouched down next to it.I stretched,feeling the sun's warm rays on my pelt,and started eating.

We ate half of it,then Jayfeather brought the rest to Leafpool.

I walked back to the apprentices den and curled up on my nest.I rested the tip of my tail on my nose. Icepaw's and Foxpaw's breathing slowly got quieter.I sighed softly and fell asleep.

_**A/N:Hey everyone!JayfeatherFan23 here!**_

_**Hey,there's a bit of JayXMist in here!Not enough for my taste,but I had to stop early because my brother was nagging me to get the heck off the computer so...anyway,I'm dropping the number of reveiws that say JayXMist to three instead of ten.**_

_**Thanks to Lionfire99 for being the first to comment on this story AND the first to say JayXMist.**_

_**Well,my brother is getting antsy,sooo...see ya in Chapter 5!**_


	5. Cloudy mist

_**A/N:Hi everyone!I'm doing good at updating,aren't I?Hee hee!I don't really care about the number of reviews that have JayXMist anymore...I'm just gonna pair 'em together,right here,right now!Let me know if the assesment isn't good.I didn't bother to look through the books to find one.**_

_**This is put the day after Chapter 4 ended.**_

_**Oh,and if anyone wants to know,I drew my icon-the cats are Mistpaw and Jayfeather.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Mistpaw's POV**

I'm so excited!I'm getting my warrior assesment today!Squirrelflight told Firestar that I was ready this morning.

"Good morning,Squirrelflight!"I sang,bouncing around her.

"Are you ready for your assesment?"she asked,smiling.

"I was born ready!"I said,sitting down,but wriggling with excitement.

"Okay,Brambleclaw,Cloudtail,and I will be assesing you."

Squirrelflight called to Brambleclaw and Cloudtail.

They came out of their dens,yawning.

"It's time already?"said Cloudtail sleepily.

"Yup!"I said.

...

"Okay,for your assesment,you have to catch two squirrels,one rabbit,and three mice."Brambleclaw said.

"We'll be watching you throughout the assesment."Squirrelflight said.

"Ready...and...GO!"

I streaked away from the warriors and into the forest.

...

I walked around,listening for the squeak of a mouse.I had already caught the squirrels,the rabbit,and one mouse.

Suddenly,I spotted a burrow,just the right size for a mouse.I looked around for nuts and found some under a bush.

I rubbed them roughly on my tail,until it stank of nuts.I walked quietly back to the burrow and slipped my tail down the hole.I waited until I felt two mice chomp down on it,stifled a yowl,and pulled my tail up slowly.

I kept pulling my tail up,until I saw the furry heads of the mice.

Then,suddenly and swiftly,I swiped the mice off my tail and killed them.

I brought them back to the camp,where Squirrelflight,Cloudtail,and Brambleclaw were waiting.

"Congratulations,Mistpaw!"Squirrelflight meowed."You passed your assesment!"

"W-what?I-I passed?"I stood there,shocked."I passed!Woohoo!I PASSED MY ASSESMENT!"

I started bouncing around,joyfully.

Then,Jayfeather came out of his den.

He yawned,"What happened?"

"Jayfeather!I passed my warrior assesment!"I cried,running up to him and knocking him over.

"That's great,Mistpaw!"he said,resting his tail on my shoulder when I got off him.

I blushed under my fur and turned to Squirrelflight.

"When do I get my warrior name?"I asked her.

"Err...tonight,I think."she said.

"Yay!"I screamed,bouncing again.

...

"Mistpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code,to protect the Clan,and defend the cats in it,even at the cost of your life?"

I was having my ceremony now.I looked around at the Clan.

Jayfeather stood out the most,in the middle of the crowd.

My eyes sparkled at the sight of him.

I looked up at Firestar.

"I do."I mewed,confidently.

"Then by the power of StarClan,I give you your warrior name.

"From now on,you will be known as Mistcloud."

"Mistcloud!Mistcloud!Mistcloud!"the Clan cheered for me

This time,the WHOLE Clan did.

I saw Jayfeather cheering the loudest.I grinned and starting cheering for me,too.

...

Tonight,I almost did my vigil.

But,I didn't want to do it;I had too many things on my mind.

So,instead,I was walking on the shore of the lake,while Graystripe did it for me.

"Mistcloud?"

I turned around and saw Jayfeather a few tail-lengths behind me.

"Hi Jayfeather"I said,sitting down.

He came over to me.

"What are you doing out here?"he asked.

"...I couldn't do the vigil."I admitted.

Jayfeather sat down next to me,and wrapped his tail around mine.I blushed and put my head under his.

We sat there for a bit,before I asked him,"...Do you think you could help me sleep?"

"Of course."he said,before gathering moss and making a nest.

He sat down in it and patted the space next to him.I smiled and got in.

Jayfeather and I laid down in it.

The last thing I remember is Jayfeather putting his paw over my back,before I fell asleep.

_**A/N:Hey everybody!Is that enough JayXMist for one chapter?I don't think so!That's why there's gonna be TONS more in the next chapter!**_

_**Tee hee! See ya!**_


	6. The dove,the ivy,and a crazed fox

_**A/N:Wow!Three chapters in one day?Is that even possible?YEAH IT IS!Uh huh,uh huh!Go Mistcloud!Go Mistcloud!Yay!**_

_**Last we saw Mistcloud,she fell asleep by the lake with Jayfeather.**_

_**Now,here's a bit of Jayfeather's point of view.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Jayfeather's POV**

Mistcloud sighed softly before going to sleep. My paw was draped over her back. I felt her chest rise and fall with every breath.

_Am...am I in love with Mistcloud?_I thought.

I looked at her.

_Her pelt looks kinda like a golden version of me,except for her white paws and her white tail._

I sighed and fell asleep.

**Mistcloud's POV**

I felt someone shaking me gently.

" Wake up,Mistcloud."I realized it was Jayfeather.

I yawned and opened my eyes. He was standing over me.

"We have to get back to camp."he meowed,softly.

"Okay."I said,getting up.

We walked back to camp,our tails twined together.

_Am...am I in love with Jayfeather?_I thought.

A few seconds before we got to the camp,Jayfeather and I untwined our tails. He went in through the dirtplace,while I took Graystripe's place.

"Thanks,Graystripe."I whispered to him.

He nodded and went back to the warriors den.I sat down and waited for a few minutes.

After a bit,Squirrelflight,my now former mentor,came up and told me I was done.

"Come on,I'm going to show you your nest."she said.

She took me into the warriors den and pointed out my nest. It was in the middle of Hollyleaf and Lionblaze's nests. Hollyleaf raised her head sleepily.

"Oh,hi,Mistcloud."she said.

She lowered her head and fell back asleep.

I nodded to Squirrelflight and walked out.I walked into the nursery to visit Whitewing,who was supposed to deliver a while ago.

_Eh.A lot of things are different than the original books,now that I'm here._I thought.

"Hi,Whitewing!"I meowed.

"Hi,Mistcloud."she replied.

We talked for a few a minutes

After a minute of talking about kits,Whitewing let out a gasp of pain.

"W-Whitewing!W-what's wrong?"I asked her quickly.

She let out another gasp.

"The kits are coming!"

"I-I'll get Leafpool and Jayfeather!"

I raced to Jayfeather and Leafpool's den.

"W-Whitewing's kits are coming!"I said after I caught my breath.

Leafpool and Jayfeather grabbed some herbs and raced to the nursery,but before he left,Jayfeather told me to come with them.

When we were in the nursery,Leafpool started encouraging Whitewing,while I helped Jayfeather with the herbs."It's going to be two she-cats."I told him under my breath,after Dovekit had been born.

Suddenly,Whitewing let out a loud shriek.I looked over at her.A small kit slid out onto the started licking it hard,while Leafpool gave her some borage.

"It's all done."I meowed,walking over to her and putting the kits by her belly.

"Thank you,Jayfeather,Leafpool."Whitewing said.

Then,she turned to me.

"And thank you,Mistcloud"she said,gratefully.

"What?But,I didn't do anything!"

"Yes,you did."Jayfeather pointed out."You came and got us when Whitewing started kitting."

"B-but,that wasn't-"

"You helped her,and that's final."Jayfeather refused to say anything else about it.

I watched as Dovekit and Ivykit started to snuggle up to their mother.

"So,what are you going to name them?"Birchfall said as he came in the nursery.

"If I may make a suggestion,how about about naming the gray one Dovekit,and the white one Ivykit."I said nudging the kits gently.

"Ivykit and Dovekit...What do you think?"she asked Birchfall.

"I think they're perfect."he said.

"Then,Dovekit and Ivykit it is."

I grinned and walked out of the nursery,then out of the camp. I walked fora bit,then came to a hidden cliff. Jay and I had discovered it a few days after I became an apprentice. It had a perfect view of our camp. I sat down and watched the Clan. Then,I heard rustling behind me.

"Huh?Jayfeather?"I turned around.

A russet-colored pelt flashed in the bush.

"F-Foxleap?"

Suddenly,a fox lunged out of the bush,swiped at me,and left deep scratches on my shoulder. I screeched in pain and stumbled back. The fox swiped out again,this time clawing me right above my eyes. Blood flowed into my eyes and made my vision go red.I stumbled back. Behind me,the ground started crumbling.

To my horror,the ground broke completly,and I plunged to the ground below.

_**A/N:Aaaagggghhh!I can't seeee!F-find out what h-happens in the n-next chapter!**_

_**(Nah,it's just 's 11:07 at night at I'm really tired.I'll write another chapter tommorow!)**_


	7. I fall off a cliff

_**A/N:Hi everyone!JayfeatherFan23 here!So,last chapter,Dovekit and Ivykit were born and...Mistcloud was attacked by a fox and knocked off a cliff?Oh wow,now I wanna know what happens!But,don't worry,Mistcloud's not dying.I'd never do that to my fursona.**_

_**Thunder Peak IS made up,and I know Briarlight's back legs don't work.I just thought it'd be fair for her to come.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Jayfeather's POV**

A few minutes after Dovekit and Ivykit were born,a loud shriek came from the top of Thunder Peak.I pricked my ears. It...it sounded like Mistcloud!

"Look!A cat is falling off Thunder Peak!"I heard Icecloud yell.

But,Thunder Peak is the highest cliff in ThunderClan!

"That's Mistcloud up hrere! We have to save her!"I cried to the Clan.

"Jayfeather,Leafpool,take Brightheart,Icecloud,Foxleap,Bumblestripe,and Briarlight."Brambleclaw said.

Leafpool nudged me to the other cats and we ran to the cliff. By the time we got there,Mistcloud's broken body lay cumpled at the bottom of Thunder Peak,among the rocks.

**Mistcloud's POV**

I heard voices getting closer. Blood was still flowing into my eyes,so I kept them closed. Under the overwhelming smell of it,I could scent cats.

"There she is!"I heard one of them say.

I knew they were from ThunderClan,but I was too tired to make out who was there.

"Mistcloud,can you hear me?"I heard another cat say. From being around Jayfeather alot,I could tell that was Leafpool.

I nodded my head slightly.

"Mistcloud,Jayfeather,Bumblestripe,Briarlight,Brightheart,Icecloud,and Foxleap are here."

F-Foxleap?

I screamed and tried to get away from them.

"N-no more foxes!"I screeched,as pain shot through my body.

I felt Jayfeather put his paw on my chest,pinning me down.

"Mistcloud,there's no foxes here."he soothed.

"Come on we have to get her back to camp."another cat said.

Leafpool,Jayfeather,and Briarlight picked me up and put me on Bumblestripe and Foxleap's backs,while Brightheart and Icecloud kept me up. I was lying on their backs at an weird angle,my broken limbs sticking out awkwardly. I sighed with embarrassment and fell asleep.

...

When I woke up,Foxleap and Bumblestripe were sliding me off their backs onto a soft feather-and-moss nest. I moaned as my body hit the nest.

"Her blood is still flowing."I heard Jayfeather report to Leafpool.

"Put some cobwebs on it."Leafpool said.

I heard Jayfeather rummage around in the back then,I felt him put cobwebs on my shoulder and above my eyes.

"Mistcloud,where do you feel the pain?"Jayfeather asked.

"E-everywhere."I moaned.

Jayfeather put his paw on my chest and prssed down lightly. I shrieked in pain.

"She may have broken a few ribs..."

Then,he did the same to my front and hind legs. I didn't yowl as loudly as I did the first time,but it still hurt.

"...and all of her legs."

_**A/N:So,it sounds like Mistcloud broke pretty much every bone in her body. Aww,poor Misty!**_

_**How about everyone that reads this sends a get-well card to her by reviewing?**_


	8. Nightmares and darkness

_**A/N:So,Mistcloud seems fine. Except for...uh...everything.**_

_**Oh,and a message to Flowerdust11:**_

_**Yeah,I know JayXMist came out of nowhere. But,this is my first story,and I wanted to hurry along JayXMist. Jayfeather is my favorite character so,I kinda did make him suddenly act like that to get him and Mistcloud together. So,that's called**,I'll try to make it better,**I think. And ,I don't know. She might become a future teller.I guess you'll have to find out. She's just like that because she read the books before she transformed,so she always knows what happens.**_

_**And now...CHAPTER 8!**_

**Chapter 8**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Mistcloud,what were you doing on top of Thunder Peak,anyway?"I sighed.

"I needed to think for a bit."she said."Then,out of nowhere,a-a fox jumped out the bushes and scratched me and knocked me off the stupid cliff."

"Well,considering,you fell off a cliff,you're lucky you survived that."I said.

"Some warrior I turned out to be.I didn't even last a day."

"You don't seem like you broke a lot of bones.I'm sure you'll be fine by next moon."

"I hope so."she said.

She didn't say anything else,so I assumed she fell asleep.

**Mistcloud's POV**

I yawned.

_Maybe a little nap will help._I thought.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**End of POV **

**Mistcloud's nightmare**

_Mistcloud looked around. It was really dark._

_"H-hello?Is anyone there?"she called out._

_Shadows loomed out out of darkness._

_"I-I'm not afraid of you!"she said,although her eyes said otherwise._

_The shadows took were shaped like...like..._

_"F-foxes!"Mistcloud screamed._

_She turned around and started running as fast as she could. But,when she looked down,she realized she wasn't even moving an inch. The foxes were creeping towards her,getting closer and closer._

_"Help!Help me!"_

_Suddenly,the foxes lunged at her._

**Leafpool's POV **

Mistcloud woke up,screaming her head off.

"N-no!Get away!GET AWAY!"

"Mistcloud!Mistcloud!Calm down,it was only a nightmare!"I said,racing over to her.

Her screaming stopped,but her breath came in ragged gasps.

"It was h-horrible!Th-there were foxes everywhere!They wanted to k-kill me!"she started crying.

"It's okay,it's okay."I said,comforting her.

"What's wrong?I heard screaming!"Hollyleaf stuck her head in the den.

"It's nothing."I told her."Mistcloud just had a nightmare."

"Is she okay?"

I sighed,"She's doing fine. She's been in here only a few minutes,but she's healing unusually quickly."

"Okay."Hollyleaf sighed with relief and backed out.

Jayfeather came back in the den,carrying three mice. He dropped one in front of Mistcloud,who was still sobbing,and one in front of me.

"What happened?"he asked,sitting down.

"Mistcloud just had a nightmare."I replied.

"Oh,are you okay,Mistcloud?"he meowed to her.

Her crying slowly stopped. She sniffed and said,"N-no! They were everywhere!Everywhere!"

She started crying again,her tears coming out faster than ever. Jayfeather hesitated,then reached out and patted her paw.

"What was your nightmare about?"he asked.

"It was d-dark. I tried to see if anyone w-was there,but then the f-f-foxes came out the darkness. I-I tried to run but I couldn't move. Then,the foxes pounced,a-and I woke up."she said,nervously.

**_A/N:GAAAHHHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK! CURSE YOU,SIMPLE VOCABULARY!_**

**_Heh heh. I can't think of anything to write. Sorry!_**

**_Oh,and send a get-well card to Mistcloud by reviewing!_**


	9. Taylor,Tail,Tailkit?

**Chapter 9**

**Mistcloud's POV**

"It's been two two weeks!How is that possible?"

"Like I said before,you've been healing with quickly. Cats with those kinds of injuries don't even survive."

I was arguing with Leafpool about how I shouldn't be done healing already.

"But I-"

"Mistcloud,I can't find anything wrong with you,injury-wise. You're done healing."Leafpool said,firmly."Now go take a walk or something."

I sighed and walked out of the den and looked at the fresh-kill pile. It was kinda empty.

"I guess I could go hunting..."I mumbled to myself,and walked out of the camp.

I padded along for a bit,looking around for mice. I finally found one,but as I pounced,a shriek filled the air and the stupid animal ran off.

"Fox dung!"I cursed.

I looked around for the sound. Another shriek came and I ran in the direction it was coming from. I found a brown kit with black stripes sitting in the middle of an empty clearing,yowling its little head off.

"Great StarClan,would you be quiet?"I told it.

"Meeeeooooowwwww!"it shrieked again.

"What are you a Two-leg?You don't say meow,you do it."

It looked up at me,and I could see its whole face. It had pale green eyes and a white chin. I stepped back,shocked.

"T-Taylor?"I whispered.

"How do you know my name?"

I tried to remember the warrior name I gave him when I was a human.

"N-never mind that. If anyone asks,your name is Tail."

"Tail?Okay,but remember,you gave it to me."

"Come on. I'll take you to the Clan."

"Okay!"he said,brightly.

I padded back to the camp,Taylor following right behind me.

_How did he get here?How am I going to explain a kit following behind me?Ooooh,what am I going to do?_

I walked in through the bramble barrier,and stopped at Firestar's den.

"Firestar?I need to talk with you."

I heard rustling,then yawning.

"Come in."he said,sleepily.

I told Taylor to follow me,then walked in.

"I found a kit in the name is Tail."

"A kit?Well,put him in the nursery with Whitewing.I'll tell the Clan."

He got up and walked out,while I picked up Taylor and put him in the nursery.

"Whitewing,Ferncloud,Daisy,this is Tail. He'll be joining the Clan."I told them,and put him in between Dovekit and Ivykit.

I stayed in the nursery while Firestar announced Taylor's arrival,officialy naming him Tailkit.

"Welcome to ThunderClan,Tailkit."I said,as he fell asleep.

_**A/N:Hi I didn't update starts tomorrow,so I've been really busy.**_

_**So,Taylor is my pet warrior it says on my profile,if you take the -or off of Taylor,you get ,Tayl-becomes Tail.**_

_**Chapter 10 will come by tomorrow. Bye~!**_


	10. The prophecy

_**A/N:I should've done this awhile ago.**_

_**JayfeatherFan23 does not own Warriors. She only owns Mistcloud,Tailkit,and the story.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Mistcloud's POV**

I walked back to the warriors den and took a nap.

_Mistcloud's dream_

I was in a starry forest .I guessed it was StarClan hunting grounds.

"Greetings,young one."came a warm voice.

I turned around. Bluestar was standing behind me.

"Why haven't you come until now!I've been in ThunderClan for over six moons!"I said,irritated.

"We had no need to come!"Bluestar said,her fur bristling slightly.

"Oh, came to Jayfeather when he was an apprentice,but you wait for two weeks after I become a warrior!What do have for me?Let me guess,a prophecy?"I said,my fur bristling now.

I could tell Bluestar was fighting to stay calm. Then,Yellowfang came up behind her.

"You have a lot of spunk,Mistcloud.I can say that."she said,eyeing Bluestar."But,yes;we do have a prophecy for you."

Yellowfang looked at me directly.

"_Mist,Lion,Jay,Holly,Ivy,and Dove must band together to defeat Dark."_

"Dark?W-what's dark?"

"Stay safe,Mistcloud."

Then,I felt someone shaking me.

...

"Mistcloud?Mistcloud!Mistcloud,wake up!"It was Hollyleaf. She sounded worried.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Huh?"

Hollyleaf was gone.I pricked my ears as I heard her voice.

"Jayfeather,you've got to come,quick!Mistcloud's not waking up!"

I laughed to myself and sat up.

Hollyleaf came running in the warriors den with Jayfeather.

"She's right over-"

"Hollyleaf,I'm fine."I meowed,making her jump.

"H-how do I know you're not a spirit?"she said.

Jayfeather's nose twitched and he walked up to me.

"Look,she's still here."he said,putting a paw on my side.

"Honestly,Holly,you're so paranoid."I said,laughing.

"Ehh...Mistcloud,you should come in the medicine cat den,so we can check on your wounds."Jayfeather said,suddenly.

"Um...okay?"I said curiously.

I followed him out and into the medicine den.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Did you know you're having kits?"he said,sitting down.

"WHAT?"

_**A/N:Oooooh,cliffhanger!**_


	11. Kits DO come true

_**A/N:Thanks to Silversong901,Violetsong,Shiningstarwhiteback,Lionfire99,and The Silence Is Deafening for submitting kits! I really appreciate it!**_

**Chapter 11**

**Mistcloud's POV**

"P-please tell me you're kidding!"I said,trembling.

"I'm not kidding. Look at your belly."he said.

I gulped and looked down. Jayfeather was right. My stomach had swollen a little.

"Oh,no! I didn't want kits this early!"I said,panicking."I don't even know who the father is!"

_W-wait! Jayfeather was the last tom I fell asleep by,if you don't count Lionblaze. But,Lionblaze wasn't even in the same nest!_

"It's you."I breathed."Oh Jayfeather,I'll admit it-I love ,I didn't want to have kits!You'll get in trouble if the Clan finds out!"

"You-you love me?"he said.

"Y-yes. Um...do you love me?"

"Who wouldn't?"he mumbled.

I blushed and looked at my paws.

"I hope the kits are born soon."I said,padding closer to him and sitting down.

_**A/N:Oh my StarClan,I am SO sorry about the short chapter! My brother is getting furious with me to get off,so I'll try to post another chapter later! Bye!**_


	12. A sunny day,a wolf,then a rainstorm

**Chapter 12**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I heard Mistcloud walk in the den. She was due any day now.

"Hi Jayfeather."she meowed cheerfully.

"Hi Mistcloud."

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

"...Sure."I said,brushing my tail against her pelt.

We walked out of the camp.

"So,how is Tailkit,too?"I asked,finally talking about the kit she found four or five moons ago.

"He's fine. Don't you ever visit the nursery?"

"You should know! You've been in there for five moons!"I said.

"True. Whitewing says I should take care of him when my kits are born,because I found him."

"What did you say?"

"I was happy to. Tailkit is actually staying in my nest now."she said.

Suddenly,Mistcloud gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?"I asked quickly.

"N-nothing.I just felt a kick,that's all."she said,trembling.

I put a paw on her swollen belly.

"That was no kick,Mistcloud. The kits are coming!"I said.

"B-but,they can't be coming now! We're in the middle of the forest!"

**Mistcloud's POV**

"Mistcloud,it's okay. Do you trust me?"he said.

I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I do trust you."I said.

Jayfeather's nose twitched as he sniffed for herbs. He ran and got some borage and juniper,then came back and made a nest out of some moss that was growing along a tree behind us.

I lay there,still trembling,as Jayfeather put his paw lightly on my belly.

"Three kits."he told me.

I nodded,then shrieked as a strong ripple passed across my body.

A tiny bundle fell onto the moss. Jayfeather licked it fiercely,then he put his paw back on my belly. Another ripple came,and I shrieked again. I closed my eyes and waited for the last kit. The last ripple came,unexpectedly harder than the first. I yowled loudly,then collapsed on the moss,panting.

"You're done."Jayfeather purred.

I opened my eyes and looked at the kits.

One was fluffy with a light golden pelt and dark streaks, another was dark gray with barely visible black stripes,and the other was golden with gray stripes.

_Gold with gray stripes? How is that possible?_I thought.

"What are you going to name them?"Jayfeather asked."The first and last kits are she-cats,and the second one is a tom."

"You should help. They're your kits,too."I pointed out."Name at least one of 's a light gold one,a dark gray one,and one gold one with gray stripes."

"Okay,the gold one is Sunnykit."he said.

"The dark gray one will be Wolfkit." I said.

I looked at him."What about the last one?"

"How about-"

Thunder suddenly sounded above,and rain started pouring down.

I giggled and said,"Maybe Rainkit?"

_**A/N: So,Mistcloud and Jayfeather's kits are finally born. I know the last kit,Rainkit,has a SUPER weird pelt,but it a combination of Misty and Jay! And Silversong901, I did pick your kit,but I'm going to change him a bit. To everyone else that submitted a kit,your kits were great,but I liked Wolfkit a bit more. I have nothing against you or your kits. So...with that-JayfeatherFan23 out! PEACE! :3**_


	13. Overcrowded nursery time!

_**A/N:Wow,I'm already on my 13th chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**I've been thinking, I have an awesome story ( according to you guys ) ,but only a few people know about it! I'd like,if you want,for you to include Mistcloud and her kits in any future stories you make! She can be a minor character,a major character,or a background character,and I'd like for you to tell YOUR reviewers where Mistcloud and the kits came from (like the story). If you are going to,here's the bios for them.**_

_**Mistcloud**_

_**Dark golden striped tabby she-cat with white paws and a white-tipped tail. Blue eyes.**_

_**Is cheerful,but if her loved ones are threatened,she gets fierce. Will taunt evil cats to make them mad.**_

_**Sunnykit**_

_**Fluffy,light golden striped tabby she-cat. Green eyes.**_

_**Is happy-go-lucky,and has a bit of Jayfeather's personality.**_

_**Wolfkit**_

_**Dark gray tom with barely visible black stripes. Gold eyes with blue around the pupil.**_

_**Exactly like Jayfeather,**_

_**Rainkit**_

_**Golden she-cat with dark gray striopes. Blue eyes.**_

_**Has a mix of Mistcloud's and Jayfeather's personalities.**_

_**Thanks if you do!**_

_**Now on to the chapter!**_

**Chapter 13**

**Mistcloud's POV**

Rain poured down onto us as we carried the kits back to the camp. I was carrying Sunnykit by her scruff and Jayfeather was carrying Wolfkit. Rainkit was on Jayfeather's back. They were all crying for milk.

When we walked into the camp,Whitewing padded up to us.

"Are these your kits,Mistcloud?"she said.

I nodded and put down Sunnykit.

"This is Sunnykit,Wolfkit,and Rainkit."I said,pointing at each of them.

"You should probably give them some milk."Whitewing said,reminding me that they were hungry.

She took Wolfkit and Rainkit from Jayfeather,who padded into the medicine cat den to get more borage, and she took them to my nest in the nursery. I followed. Tailkit was asleep,but woke up when he felt the kits being lowered in.

"Who's that?"he said,prodding the kits.

Rainkit mewled unhappily.

"That's Rainkit,Wolfkit,and Sunnykit."I said,crawling into the nest.

I swept them closer to my belly with my tail,and they started suckling. I purred and watched them. Just then,Jayfeather walked in with herbs in his jaws.

"Eat these."he said,pushing them towards me.

I eyed them,knowing they had a bitter taste,and lapped them up quickly. I almost gagged,but realized they didn't taste bad. In fact,they tasted like honey!

I looked at Jayfeather.

"Sneaky,Jayfeather. VERY sneaky."I said.

"I figured you didn't want to taste it."

"Thanks."I purred.

He nodded and watched our kits. Tailkit settled in next to Wolfkit and fell asleep. Wolfkit yawned and curled up next to him. Then,Sunnykit fell asleep. But,Rainkit didn't want to sleep. She squeaked and walked over the other kits,waking them up and making all of them open their eyes. They all mewed at the same time,making Rainkit jump and open her eyes.

"I'm hungry!"Sunnykit said,kneading my belly.

"Oh!You probably need to eat more,Mistcloud."Whitewing said,racing out of the den.

She came back a few seconds later carrying a squirrel,and dropped it at my paws. Dovekit and Ivykit came over and sniffed my kits. Molekit and Cherrykit,who were born three moons after them,came too.

"Oh no. Eight kits."Poppyfrost moaned as she came in,though she was smiling.

"So now there's me,Ivykit,Molekit,Cherrykit,Tailkit,Sunnykit,Wolfkit,and Rainkit!"Dovekit squeaked happily.

"Yay!We can all play together!"Molekit said,hopping up and down.

The other kits cheered with joy and ran out of the den.

I sighed and started eating the squirrel. Jayfeather licked my cheek and walked out.

"So,are you going to tell the rest of the Clan?"Ferncloud said from her nest.

I sighed again. She was talking about me telling the Clan who the father was. I had told the queens,but no one else.

"The Clan thinks that Lionblaze is the father,and it's going to stay like that. I don't want to get Jayfeather in trouble."I said.

"Are you going to tell the kits?"Daisy asked.

"That I'm going to do. The kits have a right to know."

I finished the rest of the squirrel and padded outside. The kits were sneaking up on Longtail. It looked like they were going to pounce,but as they leaped,Longtail slid to the side and all eight kits crashed to the ground. I got up quickly,but then sat back down when I saw them getting back up.

"How did you know we were coming?"Cherrykit asked.

Longtail turned around and chuckled.

"I may be blind,but I'm not deaf."he said."RiverClan would've been able to hear you;you were talking to each other about how I would be your first prey."

"Longtail,are they bothering you?"I called to him.

"Not at all!"he replied.

Then,he turned back to the kits.

"Oooh!Longtail!Will you tell us a story?"Ivykit said.

"Yeah!"The other kits said in unision.

"I want to hear about Mistcloud!"Molekit said."How come she doesn't have any family here?"

"Yeah!"The kits said again.

Longtail chuckled again and led them into the elders' den to tell them.

I smiled at the fact that the kits wanted to know about me.

_**A/N:Hi guys! Wow,the den is really crowded,with Dovekit,Ivykit,Cherrykit,Molekit,Tailkit,Wolfkit,Sunnykit,Rainkit,Whitewing,Poppyfrost,Ferncloud,Daisy,AND Mistcloud in there!**_

_**I tried to make this chapter long,so I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Bye!**_

_**~JayfeatherFan23**_


	14. ATTACK,MY MINIONS!

**Chapter 14**

**Rainkit's POV**

Longtail took us into the elders' den. Mousefur and Purdy looked up.

"What,three more kits?If the queens pop out anymore,I'll..."Mousefur's voice trailed off.

"Mousefur,I'm Rainkit,and this is my sister,Sunnykit,and my brother,Wolfkit."I said,pointing to them.

"They want a story about Mistcloud."Longtail said.

"Mistcloud?Why her?"Mousefur grumbled.

Then,she looked at our big,round,pleading eyes,and her steely gaze got softer.

"Ah,,huh?Let's see,Mistcloud came to ThunderClan at six moons,barely old enough to become an apprentice. When she joined,she took her apprentice name,Mistpaw, and Squirrelflight became her mentor. Squirrelflight trained her hard,I can tell you that,and Mistcloud became the second best fighter in ThunderClan,matched only by Lionblaze. A fire started in the camp many moons ago,and she disappeared,along with Hollyleaf,Jayfeather,Lionblaze,and Squirrelflight. When they came back,they claimed that Ashfur,a brave warrior,had died and Mistcloud had tried to save him. Mistcloud,though she didn't die,was left in critical condition and had burns and scratches all over her body. She recovered,obviously,and recieved her warrior name a few weeks later. She helped Jayfeather and Leafpool with Whitewing's kitting,then got into a fight with a fox minutes later. Right after that,she somehow managed to fall off a cliff and got seriously injured again,breaking several bones in the process. Mistcloud is an unusually quick healer,and recovered in only two weeks. She found Tailkit in the forest,then Jayfeather found out she was pregnant. Then,a few moons later,also known as an hour ago,she gave birth to three of you."

Mousefur sat back.

"And that's Mistcloud's story."she said.

"...wow."Cherrykit said.

"Yeah."the rest of us said.

"I never knew Mistcloud was that...AWESOME!"Molekit said excitedly.

"Wolfkit!Rainkit!Our mother is so cool!"Sunnykit said,bouncing around the den.

**Mistcloud's POV**

I could hear squeaks of happiness coming from the elders' den.

Suddenly,the kits came rushing into the den.

"MISTCLOUD!"they all shrieked gleefully.

Soon,I was covered in kits.

"If you get off me I'll tell you a game to play!"I said,through the mountain of fur.

They squeaked loudly and got off me.

"It's called..._Stalk the Medicine Cat_!"I said,dramaticaly.

"Ooooooh!"the kits breathed.

"Now,ATTACK,MY MINIONS! ATTAAAAACK!"I cried.

"YAAAAAAAY!"they squealed,and they ran out.

I could hear "Oof!"s of surprise, then shrieks.

"Thanks a LOT,Mistcloud!"I heard Jayfeather call out.

I giggled and sat down.


	15. The dark prophecy

_**A/N:Yay!Let's celebrate! This is my 15th chapter for this story! Wooooo! -throws confetti in the air-**_

**Chapter 15**

**Mistcloud's POV**

"Okay,kits.I'm going to the Gathering,so Poppyfrost is going to take care of you until I get back Got it?"

"Got it!"

It was the night of the Gathering. My kits were still only a week old,but they were already tiring all the queens out.

"Bye everyone!"I called,as I left the nursery.

"Bye!"All the kits squeaked.

I padded up to Hollyleaf and Cinderheart.

"Hi,Mistcloud."Cinderheart said,when she saw me."How are Sunnykit,Wolfkit,and Rainkit?"

"They're fine. But,they have a TON of energy."I said.

Hollyleaf laughed.

"You're so lucky to have kits."she said.

Hollyleaf,Lionblaze,and Jayfeather visited them everyday. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze came,because they were kin. They already knew about Jayfeather being the kits father.

"Don't worry,Hollyleaf."I said,nudging her."You'll have kits soon enough."

Cinderheart gazed dreamily at Lionblaze,who was walking not that far from us.

"You're lucky to have Lionblaze,too."

I gulped.

"Err...yeah."

We came to the fallen tree that acted as a bridge to the island where the Gathering was. I hesitantly put a paw on it,then walked over it. Cinderheart and Hollyleaf followed. I looked around. Cats from the other Clans were crowded together. I spotted my friend from RiverClan,Minnowtail.

"Hi,Minnowtail!"I said,bounding up to her.

She turned around.

"Oh,hi Mistcloud!"

"How is RiverClan?"

"We're fine. Beetlewhisker's patrol got into a border skirmish a few day ago,but only WindClan got injured."

Then,a brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly came up behind her.

"Hi Mistcloud!"she said.

"Hi Mossypaw."

The she-cat stuck out her chest.

"It's Mossy_heart_,now."she said,proudly.

"Oh,that's great!"I congratulated her.

"Are your kits already born?"she asked.

"Yeah.I have two she-cats,Sunnykit and Rainkit, and a tom,Wolfkit."I said.

"Cool!"Minnowtail said.

Just then,Leopardstar yowled,signaling the beginning of the Gathering. She looked frail and weak. My eyes widened.

_Is it really time already for her to die?_ I thought.

I walked back to ThunderClan,and sat next to Icecloud and Blossomfall. I looked around again and saw a dark gray,almost black tom.

"Who's that?"I whispered to Blossomfall.

"...I don't know."she said,looking at the tom curiously.

I looked back up at the leaders. Blackstar stepped forward.

"ShadowClan is doing is running well,and we have a new warrior,Darkspirit."

He nodded to the gray tom,who stood up proudly.

_Dark__spirit? ._ Suddenly,my head erupted in pain. I shrieked and fell to the floor,unconcious.

_**Mistcloud's dream**_

_I looked around.I was in a foggy forest._

_"Hello?"_

_Then,Yellowfang came out from the fog._

_"Hello,Mistcloud."she greeted me._

_"Hi Yellowfang."I sighed."Was that cat the 'Dark' you were talking about in the prophecy?"_

_"Yes."she nodded."We have a new prophecy for you,now that you have your kits."_

_She sat down. Then,cats came out of the fog,looking around. I gasped. Jayfeather,Hollyleaf,Lionblaze,Ivypaw,Dovepaw__**(A/N:Yes,Dovekit and Ivykit are apprentices now.I forgot to say that earlier.)**__,Sunnykit,Rainkit,and Wolfkit were there._

_"Why are they here?"_

_"Jayfeather brought them all here. They are in YOUR dream."_

_Wolfkit and the others ran to me._

_"Mistcloud!Where are we?"Rainkit asked._

_She nuzzled my leg in fear. Wolfkit and Sunnykit ran to my tail and crouched,scared too._

_"We're in StarClan. Yellowfang is going to give us a prophecy."I told them._

_We all looked at her._

_"Jay,Lion,Holly,Mist,Dove,Ivy,Wolf,Rain and Sun must fight together to claim the lives of the dark spirits."_

_**Back at the Gathering**_

I opened my eyes ,Littlecloud,Flametail,Kestrelflight,Mothwing,and Willowshine were standing over me,Hollyleaf,Ivypaw,Dovepaw,Jayfeather,and Lionblaze. They had somehow ended up next to me. I realized that all the cats in the prophecy had fallen to the ground.

"Mistcloud?Are you okay?"I looked up.

Leafpool was crouching beside me.I moved my head to the right and found Jayfeather next to me,on his back. Willowshine was standing over him. It looked like she was trying to mate with him!

_No she-cat is gonna get that close to Jayfeather without feeling my claws in their throat! _I thought.

I raised my lips over my teeth in a feeble snarl and made a gurgling sound,though I was trying to growl. Leafpool looked at what I was staring at,and laughed quietly. She knew I liked him,but she didn't know he was my mate.

"Don't worry,Mistcloud."she said softly."Willowshine won't take him."

I made the gurgling sound again,though it sounded more like a growl,this time,and it was louder. I unsheathed my claws,raised my paw and swiped weakly at Willowshine. I only left shallow scratches on her flank. She glanced at me.

"She's drowsy. She can't control her limbs right now."Leafpool told her.

Willowshine nodded and moved to talk to Mothwing. I sighed quietly in relief and moved closer to Jayfeather.

_**A/N:Woooo!(still celebrating) **__**I**__** celebrated with a new prophecy and a Gathering! -throws up confetti again and releases a bunch of ballons- Yaaaay!**_


	16. Oh,the wonders of a Gathering

**Chapter 16**

**Mistcloud's POV**

"Is everyone okay?"Littlecloud asked us.

We all nodded,then Flametail nodded at Blackstar to continue. Blackstar cleared his throat and went on.

"Two-legs have been on our territory,but they haven't gotten close to our camp yet."

Blackstar stepped back,and Onestar walked forward.

"WindClan has been doing is running,and we will attack any cat over our borders."he said,glaring at Leopardstar,and walking back.

Firestar stepped forward.

"ThunderClan has been doing very well. We also have two new apprentices,Dovepaw and Ivypaw."

Cheers rose in the clearing. Many apprentices were hopping up and down,and the elders were nodding with approval. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were standing up,their chests puffed out with pride. I grinned and waved my tail at them. Firestar nodded to Leopardstar and she walked up.

"RiverClan is fine,and we have one new warrior,Mossyheart."she said quickly,as if she wanted to get it over with.

Mossyheart stood up,her eyes shining with embarassment. I cheered for her with the other Clans. The Clans separated and went to the exits. Graystripe walked up to me.

"Are you okay,Mistcloud?"he asked.

"Yes,why?"

Graystripe studied me.

"You look like you're sick."

Right when he said that,pain spread in my chest.

"Urgh."I moaned.

"Come here."he said."Lean on my side."

"Thanks."I mewed gratefully,and leaned on his side.

He stayed there the entire time,until he took me to the medicine cat den,back at camp.

"Jayfeather,Leafpool. Something's wrong with Mistcloud."he said.

Leafpool came out from the back of the den and walked up to us. She led me to a moss nest,then told Graystripe to go back to the warriors den. She put a paw on my chest and felt my heartbeat. Then,she lowered her face next to mine and listened to my breathing.

"Jayfeather!"Leafpool called.

The gray tabby that I loved came into the den. He faced the sound of her voice and I could see his sightless blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"he asked,padding toward her.

She whispered instructions into his ears,then he went to the back of the den. He came back out,holding green leaves in his jaws and dropped them at my paws. I sniffed them. They had a minty scent.

"Is this catmint?"I asked,looking up at Leafpool,though I already knew the answer.

She looked surprised.

"Yes,it did you know? You've never had greencough or whitecough before."she said.

"I...uh...Jayfeather told me."I said warily.

I sniffed the catmint again and started chewing it. Then,my body swayed suddenly.

"What else was in there?"I asked them,my head hurting.

My vision was spinning. I saw four Leafpools and Jayfeathers. The last thing I heard was Leafpool meowing in alarm as I collapsed on the nest.

...

I felt a paw massaging my chest. I heard pawsteps then a voice.

"What happened to Mistcloud?"a tom said

"She fainted."

I recognized both the voices. It was Lionblaze and Jayfeather.A dull wave of pain spread across my head as I shifted it slightly. I moaned and opened my eyes. Jayfeather was standing over me.

"How do you feel?"he asked,once Lionblaze left..

"Achy."I said,my vision now blurry.

"Good."he said.

"Good?"

" Yes. If you were sick,you'd be coughing up blood and shrieking in pain._**(A/N:I made that up.)**_Luckily,you ate the catmint in time,so you aren't really sick."

" Yay. Help me up?"I asked,raising my head to look at him better

Jayfeather sighed and put his head under my neck. Then,he lifted it,raising my back,and forcing me onto my paws. I stood up,shaking.

"I'm going to go in the nursery."I told him.

He nodded his head and I walked out. I heard the kits. Now,there was Cherrykit,Molekit,Tailkit,Rainkit,Wolfkit,and Sunnykit. I walked in and settled down on my nest. Suddenly,I heard a cat yowl.

"ShadowClan!ATTACK!"


	17. Mistcloud's death

_**A/N:Hi everyone! In this chapter,Splotchkit,owned by Shiningstarwhiteback,will make an appearance! Enjoy~!**_

**Chapter 17**

**Mistcloud's POV**

"ShadowClan!ATTACK!"

Battle cries filled the air as cats from ShadowClan attacked our camp.

"Saty here!"I ordered all the kits.

They nodded fearfully and I ran outside to fight. A dark tom ran into the medicine cat den. I recognized him as Darkspirit,from the Gathering.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE MEDICINE CATS!"I shrieked,as I ran into the den.

Darkspirit was fighting Jayfeather. And it looked like Darkspirit was winning! I yowled in fury and leaped onto his back. The ShadowClan tom stopped fighting my mate,and focused on me. He threw me off and raked my belly with long,sharp claws. I screamed in pain and swiped at his face,leaving deep scratches.

"You'll never win against me!"he spat,knocking me onto my back and biting my hind leg.

"Oh really,Darkkit?"I retorted,struggling under his grip.

"It's Darkspirit!"he growled.

Darkspirit's amber eyes flashed towards my neck. He stopped biting my leg and quick as a flash,he lunged for my throat. I started to shriek,but got cut off when I realized it caused me more pain. I didn't struggle because I knew his teeth would cut me deeper if I did.

"Not so tough now,are you,kittypet?"he snarled,under my fur.

"Get off her!"

A flash of gray,and Darkspirit was off my neck and on the ground. I got up quickly and saw Jayfeather fighting him. I joined in and when we were done with him,the dark tom fled out of the medicine den,yowling in pain.

"Thanks!"I mewed quickly to Jayfeather and I ran into the nursery.

A ShadowClan cat was in there,but it wasn't what I expected. A white kit with a brown splotch was spitting and clawing at the other kits. I laughed and picked the kit up. The tiny bundle of fur hissed and tried swiping at me,but I put it down and soothed it by licking its soft,fluffed up fur down. The kit relaxed and started purring contentedly.

"Are you from ShadowClan?"I asked the kit.

It nodded and mewed,"I'm Splotchkit and I'm a she-cat."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to prove that I belong in my Clan...But,I don't like it there."

"Would you like to join ThunderClan?"I asked softly.

Splotchkits green eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Suddenly,a loud scream came from outside.

"Stay with the other kits!"I told Splotchkit,and I ran outside.

The ShadowClan deputy,Russetfur,was attacking Brambleclaw. I hissed loudly and started attacking her. She let go of Brambleclaws tail,and swiped at me. I stumbled back,blood flowing from my cheek. Russetfur leaped on top of me and knocked me on the ground. She bit my throat hard,and my vision and everything I heard was dulled. I felt her drop me and my head thudded against the ground. I saw blood flwing out quickly from my neck.

"J-Jayfeather..."I whispered,as my vision went black.

**Brambleclaw's POV**

I saw Russetfur bite down on Mistcloud's throat. The golden she-cat let out an ear-splitting screech,and her body went limp. I stood up quickly,ignoring the pain and blood coming out from my side.

"You killed Mistcloud!"I cried in horror.

Every cat in the hollow stopped fighting,and faced the ShadowClan deputy. Russetfur looked around at the cats that were no longer fighting. Her eyes widened as she then looked down at my now dead Clanmate.

"Mistcloud!No!"

Mistcloud's kits,Tailkit and a white she-kit came out from the nursery and ran to her. Tailkit,Wolfkit,Rainkit,and Sunnykit buried their faces in her fur and started sobbing loudly. The white she-kit looked up from Mistcloud's body and hissed,"How could you?She was going to give me a better home!You just ruined the ThunderClan cats lives!And,you ended a young cat's life!"

Suddenly,Jayfeather burst out of the medicine cat den. He ran to Mistcloud and put his nose on her bleeding neck.

**Jayfeather's POV**

Through all of the blood that was coming out of her neck,I could feel a tiny beat pulsing through.I sighed in joyful relief and stood back up.

"She's alive!"I cried to all of the cats,and I put a paw on her chest to keep feeling her heartbeat so I knew she was still alive

I heard everyone start cheering. Under my paw,I felt Mistcloud's chest heave as she took a deep,painful breath.

I heard her cough harshly,then I put my paw near her mouth. She coughed again,and I felt my paw be splattered with blood. I realized she was coughing up blood. I picked her up by her scruff and dragged her into the medicine cat den.


	18. Not Darkspirit

**Chapter 18**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I dragged Mistcloud into the medicine cat den and put her on the nest next to mine. I went to the back of the den and grabbed different herbs. Our kits,Tailkit,and a she-kit I didn't recognize ran into the den after me. I heard them crawl into the same nest as her.

"Mistcloud...Wake up..."Rainkit said,softly crying.

I ran back to my mate and chewed up the marigold into a pulp,then spread it on her torn neck. I heard her shift her weight as she woke up.

"Jay...Jayfeather...It hurts..."she whispered,her voice filled with pain.

"I know. This'll help."I murmured as I put more marigold on her neck.

She whimpered. I dabbed my paw in a few poppyseeds,and shook one in her mouth.

"M-make it stop,Jayfeather!"she wailed.

"Swallow the seed,Mistcloud."I said,rubbing her chest to help her breathe.

**Mistcloud's POV**

I opened my eyes and swallowed the seed. The kits and Splotchkit were crowded around my body.

"Mistcloud,stay still,and don't move your neck."Jayfeather said,placing a paw on the back of my neck.

He pressed lightly on it.I guessed he was checking to see if my neck was injured,apart from the front of it,which still had the ripped fur and skin. It hurt a lot,but I caught myself before I shrieked. I didn't want to overwork him.

"Mistcloud,if you're in pain,you've got to tell me."Jayfeather sighed.

"Okay,it hurts a lot!"I blurted out.

He sighed again.

"This will hurt more,but I need to check if you broke your neck."

Jayfeather flipped me on my scratched stomach,then unsheathed his claws.I edged away from him bit by bit. The kits squealed in protest and pushed me back to his paws.I sighed and relaxed my neck muscles. Jayfeather put his paw on my neck and dug a claw into the middle of it,where my spine was. I felt it,but it didn't hurt.

"Why didn't that hurt?"I said.

"It means you didn't break it."he said,taking his claw out of my neck,and putting more pulp on my wound.

I sighed and watched him put cobwebs on it. Then,he tended to my other wounds;on my stomach,my tail,and my hind leg. When he finished,Leafpool came in the den,carrying both herbs in her jaws,and a bewildered look on her face.

"Why is half of ShadowClan in the hollow and Mistcloud in here,looking like her throat was ripped out?"Leafpool asked,setting the leaves on the ground and speed-walking to the nest I was in.

"Because they're waiting to hear about me,and my throat was almost ripped out."I said,wincing from the pain.

Then,Leafpool started a chain of questions.

"Who did it?"

"Russetfur."

"Why?"

"I forced her off of Brambleclaw."

"She was attacking him?"

"Yes."

"What did she do to you?"

"She attacked me and nearly bit my throat in half."

"Why-"

"Leafpool!Enough questions!"I exclaimed,then winced again.

She sighed and walked back out of the den. I twisted my head and looked at Jayfeather's flank. I saw the scars he had gotten,and I purred softly. He turned his head back at me,looking like he could see me. I licked my paw,then reached up and wiped the dried blood off his grayish-pink nose. Then,I turned to looked at the kits. Rainkit,Wolfkit,and Sunnykit were on the other side of the den,watching me with big eyes-they wanted milk. I sighed and rolled over on my side. They eagerly ran to my belly and started suckling. Tailkit and Splotchkit ran over too,but they curled up by the others and fell asleep.

I yawned and looked up at Jayfeather.

"G'night."I said as I drifted off.

_Mistcloud's dream_

"StarClan again?"I grumbled as I padded around in a forest.

I pricked my ears and listened for the sound of a cat,and I parted my jaws to drink in the scents of the forest. I heard cats talking not too far away.

"Bone,are the cats ready?"I heard a cat say.

I padded closer and peered through a bush. A black-and-white tom was sitting in front of...Darkstripe?

The black-and-white tom nodded.

"Yes,Scourge."

I stifled a gasp.

_Scourge? But,he died in the battle at the forest!_

I stepped back quickly,and heard a crunching noise. My eyes widened in horror as I realized I had trodden on a leaf.

"Did you hear that?" 'Scourge' said.

I heard rustling,then Bone,the black/white tom,came through the bush. He looked around,and grinned when he spotted me.

"C'mere you."he growled.

"Eep!"I squeaked as I tried running away.

Bone's grin got wider. He ran up to me and snagged his claws on my pelt,then he dragged me over to Scourge.

"Ahhh. Mistcloud,is it?"Scourge said,as Bone forced me to sit down in front of the tom.

I tried growling but it got caught in my throat,and I fearfully nodded instead. He looked at me for a second,then said,"You might as well know,as you can't stop us,"

"I am Scourge,as you might've heard. But,you know me as Darkspirit. When I died,my spirit was passed along into the body of a newborn Clan kit. Over the generations,I've been reincarnated into different Clan bodies,all newborn kits,all sorts of different sizes.I've had different names,and the one I've recently obtained suits me better then the past ones. However,my true name shall always be **Scourge**."

_**A/N:Check out my new poll and forum!**_


	19. Burnt fur,and burnt spirits

**Chapter 19**

**Mistcloud's POV**

I watched Scourge with horror as I listened to what he said.

_So..Darkstripe is SCOURGE?How is that possible?_

I quickly twisted around and sprinted away,leaving behind Scourge and Bone,who both had a look of surprise on their faces. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I realized I would have to fight Scourge. I would NEVER survive that!True,I would have Jayfeather,Hollyleaf,Lionblaze,Ivypaw,Dovepaw,and the kits to help me.

_The kits!_

Suddenly,an image of Scourge,with his teeth-studded collar,flashed into my mind. My stupid mind imagined him tearing all of them apart,one by one. I shook my head to clear it of the image,then suddenly,I crashed into something.

"Stupid furball,watch where you're...Mistcloud?"

I quickly got up and watched the cat sit up. I had crashed into Jayfeather. He licked down his ruffled fur and studied my throat when he was done.

"I guess in your dreams,you don't have any wounds."he mewed.

I lifted my paw onto the front of my throat,then set it back down when I didn't feel any ripped fur. I looked at his flanks and noticed the fur was ripped off in patches. I purred sympathetically and licked his ear.

"What happened?"I asked.

"Huh?"

Jayfeather turned his head and looked at his side._**(A/N:Remember?He can see in his dreams.)**_

"It's nothing."he meowed quickly.

"Jay,your fur is ripped off. That's not nothing."I retorted,putting a paw on his wounds.

He flinched and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"I said,taking my paw away."So tell me the truth. What happened?"

His eyes flashed for a brief moment,full of so many emotions,I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"I...I followed Ivypaw in her dreams."

"You went into the Dark Forest?"

"Yes.I got found out,and the cats attacked me...What happened to you?"he asked,indicating the scratches on my pelt from Bone dragging me.

"Oh! That's right! Jayfeather,you know that cat that attacked you,Darkstripe?"

He nodded.

"Well,I just found out that Darkstripe is really Scourge! He's been riencarnated into different cats ever since he died."

Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"Scourge? But,he's the most dangerous cat that ever set paw in the forest!"

"And,before Bone found me,I heard Scourge ask him if the cats were ready."

"That's what Yellowfang meant when she said we had to claim the lives of the dark spirits...Scourge is probably leading BloodClan again!"

" But,our kits have to fight!"I wailed.

"Mistcloud,they might wait until they're apprentices,or warriors."Jayfeather murmured,putting his paw on my shoulder.

Tears flowed my eyes,but I didn't cry. Then,I heard the kits crying out.

"Jayfeather,we gotta wake up!"I said,straightening up.

He nodded and I closed my eyes,concentrating.

"Mistcloud...Mistcloud...Mistcloud!"I felt ten paws shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes to see the five kits,their eyes wide with terror. Some of their fur was burnt,and the scent of smoke hung in the air. I quickly got up and shook Jayfeather awake,ignoring the intense pain from my throat,then grabbed three of the kits while Jayfeather took the other two. The other cats were running out of the camp,shreiking. The camp was burning violently. The kits were crying. I couldn't take it. Once we were safely out of the camp with our Clanmates,I dropped the kits and collapsed on the ground,panting heavily. My vision started swirling,but I blinked to make it go away. Jayfeather came up to me and set Wolfkit and Tailkit by the others.

"How does this happen?"I wailed."First the invasion,now this!"

"I don't StarClan does."he said."Now,roll on to your back."

I rolled over,and he put his paw on the wound. He pulled his paw away,after a few seconds.

"You're not bleeding."he said,looking at it.

I rolled onto my side,my chest heaving with every breath. Brambleclaw came up to me.

"Are you okay?"he mewed.

"Y-yes."I gasped.

He put his bent tail on my shoulder and padded away.

**Firestar's POV**

Brambleclaw walked up to me,a softness in his eyes.

"I want to step down as deputy."he said quietly."And I want Mistcloud to take my place."

"Why?"I asked.

"She risked her life and almost died saving my tail in the invasion. And just now,she saved three kits,one of them not even her own."

I watched him for few heart-beats and sighed.

"You're going to have to stay as deputy until her kits are apprentices,though."

He nodded and walked back to Mistcloud.


	20. Announcement

Hi everyone. This isn't a chapter,just something I've gotta say. I won't be updating for awhile,because Chapter 20 is probably going to be the longest I've ever done,and I have a new Penguins of Madagascar story I'm working on. So,the next update will probably be in four days. In the meantime,keep yourself busy with _It's Never Normal in My World_,the PoM story,vote in my poll,or join my Warrior Cats RP. ~JayfeatherFan23


	21. Greetings,Miststar

_**A/N: I'm guessing this'll be the last chapter. There shall be a sequel! LONG LIVE MISTCLOUD! Mistcloud and the other prophecy cats haven't heard from Scourge since the day Mistcloud found out about him. Sorry about the long time leap. And,I'm sorry to say,this is the SHORTEST chapter in this story.**_

**Chapter 20**

**Mistcloud's POV**

I watched the Clan as I sat down into a warm rock,just outside the elders' den. Any minute now, Jayfeather would come out of his den,Splotchheart trotting at his side. I purred in relief as I saw that familiar gray pelt. I hopped off the rock and padded towards him.

"Are you ready?"he asked.

I sighed and meowed yes. I felt a hollow pit in my stomach as I remembered Firestar's death. The falling tree had finally come,and he had tried to save Cherryfrost from getting killed. Now,I had to go to Moonpool to recieve my nine lives. Wolfhowl,Sunnyleap,Rainpebble,and Tailstripe came out of the warriors den.

"Are you going,now Mistcloud?"Rainpebble asked.

I nodded and licked her in between her ears. I nudged Jayfeather's shoulder,and all three of us padded out into the forest. I walked in silence as we went to the Moonpool. The crystal-clear water appeared as we climbed up the small mountain. I squeezed my eyes shut and dipped my nose into the water.

**Splotchheart's POV**

I watched Mistcloud as she struggled and writhed in pain.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"I asked Jayfeather nervously.

His sightless blue eyes faced me.

"She's facing the pain in her dreams. We can't do anything to help right now."he said quietly.

I sighed and looked back at the she-cat that had taken care of me after I joined ThunderClan. She had adopted me,and I bacame her other kits sister. Instead of being the only one of my litter in ShadowClan,I had two sisters,and two brothers in ThunderClan. Suddenly,Mistcloud's body stopped moving. I held my breath as she sat up.

"Greetings,Mist_star_,"Jayfeather said as we dipped our heads.


End file.
